Ang Hindi Masyadong Makulay na Buhay ng
by Shuri
Summary: A parody of the life of Kogure Kiminobu


Title: Ang Hindi Masyadong Makulay na Buhay ng Isang Hindi Masyadong Magaling na Manlalaro ng Basketbol  
Author: Tenjin Shuri (shuri@yyhmail.com)  
Genre: actually ewan ko. normal story telling lang... parody?!  
Rating: PG-13 (yata. i'm not MTRCB ewan ewan)  
Language: ...? Filipino... halo halo...  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Slam Dunk. I do not intend to make fun of the life of my love.  
  
01  
Sa isang lugar kung tawagin ay Kitamura  
May isang paaralan, malaki at maganda  
Kitamura Junior High ang tawag sa kanya  
May basketbol klab at marami pang iba  
  
02  
Dumaan ang isang tila senpai ang porma  
Tingin ko sa kanya'y isang dambuhala  
Sa bawat hakbang, nanginig ang lupa  
Nilapitan ko siya kahit ako'y nangamba  
  
03  
"Gusto kong sumali sa basketbol klab"  
Hayag ko sa kanyang may balikat na malapad  
Siya'y umikot at ako'y tiningnan  
"Engot ka, ako'y freshman pa lamang"  
  
04  
Sa sandaling iyon, ako'y nagkakutob  
Bagong kaibigang kasama hanggang sukdol  
Akagi Takenori, mahilig sa basketbol  
Isang mabait, ngunit nakakatakot  
  
05  
"Sasali rin ako sa klab ng basketbol  
Upang matupad ang pangarap ko noon  
Hangad kong maging kampyon sa Hapon"  
Sabi ni Akagi, katotong maton  
  
06  
"Maging basketbolista, aking ninanasa  
Para lumakas ang katawan kong lampa  
Ayoko nang matukso ng mga walang hiyang  
Tawag sa aki'y lampayatot na bakla"  
  
07  
Pagkatapos isalaysay ang aking nakaraan  
Basketbol klab ay aming pinuntahan  
Tinanggap kami ng kanilang kapitan  
Pinapraktis nang husto at pinahirapan  
  
08  
"O, banal na tao, tulungan mo ako  
Kaunti na lang, bali na ang mga buto  
Hindi ko makakayanan ang lahat ng ito  
Aalis na lang ako, mas mabuti pa siguro"  
  
09  
Isang hapon, pagkatapos mag-ensayo  
Kasama si Akagi, sa kalsada nagkukwento  
"Hindi ko kayang magpatuloy na maglaro  
Naisip mo na bang umalis sa grupo?"  
  
10  
Siya'y napatigil sa aking harapan  
Sinagot ang tanong, boses na malakas  
"Hindi pa, sa buong buhay ko'y naisipan...  
Huwag kang magtanong ng tanong na ganyan!"  
  
11  
Sa kanyang sinabi, ako'y natauhan  
Habang naglalakad, siya'y tiningnan  
Kahit pagdating sa pangatlong taon  
Natalo ang Kitamura sa ibang paaralan  
  
12  
Ang aming kopona'y nagsipag-iyakan  
Pagkatapos ng larong hindi ko malimutan  
Pagdating sa hay iskul, sana'y makayanang  
Matupad ang kay Akaging kahilingan  
  
13  
Sabay kaming pumasok sa paaralan  
Ako't aking katoto, magpakailanman  
Doon nakita si Mitsuing aking huwaran  
Na Em Buwi Pi, isang taong nakaraan  
  
14  
Masayang kasama ang magaling na Mitsui  
At ang kabarkadang siya'ng tanging kampi  
Nang kami'y naglalakad, ako'y napangiti  
Siya pala ay isang tunay na lalaki  
  
15  
Nang makarating sa dyim ng klab  
Nakita si Akagi, sarili'y pinakilala  
Lahat ng miyembro, nabighani sa kanya  
Dahil sa tangkad ay tunay na dambuhala  
  
16  
Pagkatapos ipakilala ang aking sarili  
Sumunod sa linya ang iba pang mga sumali  
Nang si Mitsui ay magsisimulang magsabi  
Dumating ang matandang taba'y marami  
  
17  
Mukha ni Mitsui ay punong puno ng saya  
Nang ang 'coach' Anzai ay nakita  
Buti na lang ay tinawag ng kasama't  
Natauhan, binukas ang bibig at nagsimula  
  
18  
"Ako si Hisashi Mitsui," malakas na sabi  
"Galing sa Takeishi, paaralang mabuti  
Malakas na koponan, gusto kong ayusin  
Una sa Hapon, pinakahangad kong abutin"  
  
19  
Ako'y ngumiti't kay Akagi tumingin  
Masaya ako't pareho sila ng hangarin  
Magiging malakas sana ang koponan namin  
Kung hindi sa larong susunod na gagawin  
  
20  
Dito na napilayan, ang katoto kong  
Mahina ang tuhod at nasiraan ng loob  
Sa sobrang sakit ay humingi ng saklolo  
Ambulansya'y dumating, ospital ang tungo  
  
21  
Mula noong pesteng araw na iyon  
Hindi ko na nakita si Mitsuing maglaro  
Nawalan ng ganang magpatuloy nang ganito  
Ngunit gagawin para kay Akaging katoto  
  
22  
Ikalawang taon ay sa wakas nagsimula  
Pagkatapos umalis ang huling mga kasama  
Naiwan sa koponan, tanging kaming dalawa  
Marami sanang baguhan ang sasali mamaya  
  
23  
Tulad sa inisip ni Akaging buhay na buhay  
Marami ang sumali, ngunit mga matatamlay  
Pinakamalakas, Ayakong walang kapantay  
Hindi 'sing lambot ng ibang parang gulay  
  
24  
Nang inisip namin kung ilan ang matitira  
Sumulpot ang pandak, si Miyagi Ryota  
Medyo mayabang ang tingin ko sa kanya  
Masasabi daw niyang 'good player' siya  
  
25  
Ngunit nang siya'y nagsimulang kumilos  
Papunta kay Ayakong matino ang ayos  
Nagulat ako sa mabilis na pagtakbo  
Bigla-bigla, katulad ng mga unos  
  
26  
Marami na akong narinig na balita  
Si Miyagi pala'y bugbog sarado na  
Sinugod sa ospital, may madugong mukha  
Sabi'y barkada ni Mitsui ang may gawa  
  
27  
Akala ko'y sa ikatlong taon ang saya  
Nang dumating sina Sakuragi at Rukawa  
Isa'y masayahin, maingay, siraulo at siga  
Isa'y antukin, tahimik at mahilig magmura  
  
28  
Madalas mag-away ang dalawang baguhan  
Nagbigay ng tambak, problema at kahirapan  
Si Rukawa Kaede, sobra ang karunungan  
Sakuragi Hanamichi, panibugho'y nadagdagan  
  
29  
Isang araw ay kinalaban ang paaralang  
Ryonan Highschool, magaling sa lahat  
Sendoh Akira, kanilang pinakamalakas  
Uozumi Jun, kay Akaging lakas ay patas  
  
30  
Nanghihinayang ako sa kinalabasan ng laro  
Nag-iisang puntos ang sa ami'y nagpatalo  
Dahil ito sa huling pagsugod ni Sendoh  
Sa gitna ni Akagi't Rukawa, bola'y pumasok  
  
31  
Isa nanamang magaling ang aming kinalaban  
Ang Takezonong tila pambabaeng paaralan  
Eys pleyer nila'y Oda ang pangalan  
Na umagaw ng kay Sakuraging niligawan  
  
32  
Masaya ako't panalo kami sa labang mahirap  
Pagkatapos ay bumalik si Miyaging pandak  
Mayamaya'y pagsugod ni Mitsui'y naganap  
Hanggang sa dumating si Akagi't si Taba  
  
33  
Sa totoo lang ay pagod na talaga ako  
Ayoko na sa ganitong mahabang pagkwento  
Bibilisan ko na lang para mabilis matapos  
Basta't nanalo kami sa mga susunod na laro  
  
34  
Hindi ko malimutan ang una sa faynal for  
Natalo kami laban sa magagaling na gago  
Sa kanilang puntos ay hindi kami nakahabol  
Pinasa pa ni Sakuragi ang bola kay Takasago  
  
35  
Sa ikatlong ulit ay may praktis geym ulit  
Laban sa Tsukubung nagpakita ng galing  
Naaasar ako sa noong aking mga naisip  
Hinabol ang bola, nauntog at nakaiglip  
  
36  
Hindi ko natapos ang buong laban  
Humaligi si Akaging noon ay napilayan  
Masaya sa wakas ang pinakakatapusan  
Na nagbalik ng aming lakas at samahan  
  
37  
Walang kwenta siguro ang sumunod  
Mga Takezato ay parang lampang tood  
Sa sobrang kahinaa'y tila putol ang tuhod  
Nanalo kaming may malalakas na loob  
  
38  
Sa lahat ay hinding-hindi ko malimutan  
Ang huling larong kalaban ay Ryonan  
Nang bumagsak si Mitsuing nahirapan  
Pumasok ako't ang paglaro'y sinimulan  
  
39  
Doon ko naisip sa aking sariling puso  
Ang aking lakas na ngayon lang natarok  
Nag-iisang pagbitaw sa bola'y pumasok  
Ang saya ko, parang kami'y mananalo  
  
40  
Hindi nagtagal ay natapos din ang laban  
Huling puntos ang kay Sakuraging dangk  
Sa sobrang saya'y sa langit nagsasayawan  
Kaming mga Shohoku, walang kinakatakutan  
  
41  
Bago sa kung saanmang lugar kami'y dumaan  
Para sa interhay na tila wala nang harang  
Ako'y napangiti habang gamit ay inihanda  
Tingin ko'y si Akagi'y napakaligaya  
  
42  
Paalam, Kanagawa, ipagdasal mo kami  
Sana'y matupad ang pangarap ni Akagi  
Sa pagsakay namin sa sasakyang malaki  
Tandaan mo lang sana, may uuwiin kami  
  
43  
Ang magpatuloy ay baka hindi ko magawa  
Marami pang araw ang aking matatamasa  
Dahil hindi pa siya tapos sa pagbasa   
Bumili ka na lang ng sariling manga!!!  
  
* Date/Time Finished: March 19, 2003 Wednesday 22:05  
* Author's Notes: Parang bitin... ay basta. Ung "siya" sa last saknong is Shuri! X) Hehehehe... Basta tapos ko na. Feel ko parang gusto ko lang madaliin na kasi feel ko na rin na parang may time limit ung isa... (Florante at Aladin : YaoiYuriHentai Parody of Florante at Laura) Ay basta!!! XD Ja ne! I LOVE YOU KOGURE!!! 


End file.
